Run And Fight
by lucky128
Summary: Russia snaps and goes on a killing spree- and the Baltics are in the line of fire. Nekotalia/HetaOni-universe, rated for character death and language.


The small, trembling cat crouched nervously as he glanced around him. His short, fluffy cream fur was caked with mud and dirt, his round violet eyes fearful as they took in his surroundings. Beside him crouched a cat who looked almost Siamese in appearance, a cream-furred tom with brown point markings. This cat was also nervous, though he did a better job at hiding it than the smaller cat, as only his green eyes betrayed his true feelings. He was always far calmer than the small cream cat.

The pair was under a bush, their eyes fixed on the only way out- a very small gap that the Siamese tom had only just fit through when they had raced in there. Their breath came in short pants- they were terrified.  
"D-do you think i-it's coming here?" The smaller tom stammered, his voice high with fear. The larger cat frowned momentarily, before he replied.  
"I doubt it. It probably doesn't even know we're here. It'll go after larger prey than us, I'm sure." As he spoke, he stood from his crouch, sitting down instead.  
"L-like Mr Russia?"  
"Perhaps. If we are lucky." The dry humour the larger tom used made the smaller cat shiver.  
"I-I don't want anyone to die..." He mewed quietly. The large tom nodded.  
"Neither do I, Latvia. I'm sure Italy has suffered enough heartbreak in his time here, without more deaths adding to it." As he spoke, he sat down and began to lick one paw, cleaning it slowly whilst gazing at Latvia with narrowed blue eyes. Uncomfortable with the stare, Latvia shuffled his paws cautiously.  
"E-Estonia, I-I don't like you s-staring..."He stammered anxiously. The larger tom averted his gaze abruptly. "D-don't be angry!" Latvia pleaded. "It just... makes me nervous..." The tom didn't reply, instead staring outside of the bush again, and the smaller cat stared at his paws, shivering. "I-I'm cold..." He murmured. Wordlessly, Estonia moved closer. The two cats were like brothers, though Estonia would rarely admit it- he was often trying to protect Latvia and make sure he was alright. Latvia was secretly relieved to have a cat he could consider his big brother, but never spoke of it.

The cats remained under the bush for almost an hour, hiding and scared. It was just as Latvia was beginning to stop trembling at long last that a twig outside snapped, making the smaller cat jump into the air and cause the bush to rustle.  
"Latvia!" Estonia hissed. "Be _quiet_!" Immediately Latvia began cowering away.  
"You know, if you're trying to hide with Latvia it's best to avoid bushes." The voice made both cats freeze, before Estonia heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Lithuania." He sighed as the new arrival, a brown and white tom, poked his head through the hole in the bush, his green eyes glittering with amusement. Latvia didn't relax, his eyes round and nervous as he stared at the cat.  
"Relax, Latvia. You ought to know I'm not going to hurt you." Lithuania meowed.  
"I-is the monster there?" The small cat stammered.  
"No." Lithuania shook his head. "Last I saw it, Switzerland was busy with it. I almost feel sorry for that monster… though it _did_ attack Liechtenstein."  
"Is she alright?" Estonia asked. Lithuania nodded.  
"Oh, yes." He replied. "Switzerland saw it long before it could hurt her."  
"R-right…"Latvia murmured, still nervous. Lithuania glanced at him, and it was Estonia who spoke next.  
"Thank you for helping us, Lithuania. If you and Poland hadn't have come when you did…" He shivered, and Lithuania shrugged.  
"No problem." The cinnamon-furred tom replied. "We're friends, after all, so we should help each other. And Poland had fun, I think. At least he got to use that paint he keeps with him." Lithuania purred as he spoke, and Estonia and Latvia nodded.  
"I will never understand that cat." Estonia sighed as he spoke. "Move over, Lithuania." Lithuania withdrew from the hedge and Estonia padded out- Latvia hesitated.  
"Come on, Latvia, there's nothing here." Estonia said wearily. The smaller cat padded out hesitantly, looking around with fear.  
"It's alright." Lithuania said. "Like I said, the monster is with Switzerland at the moment… if it's still alive."  
"I don't think that monster can be killed, Lithuania. At least, not in a normal way." Estonia said. Lithuania's eyes darkened as he heard that, and Estonia quickly fell silent, realising that the cinnamon tom had been trying to calm down Latvia. "Anyway… where are all the others?"  
"They're looking for clocks and an alternate route into the mansion." Lithuania explained. "Poland disappeared somewhere after he knocked the paint on that monster… I don't know where. I'm going to have to go look for him soon, because otherwise knowing him he'll get himself into trouble." Estonia nodded as Lithuania spoke. "Really, the only ones whose exact location I know are Switzerland and Liechtenstein." He added. "And that may have changed now, given the fact that they were fighting."  
"But they are all alright?" Estonia asked.  
"I think so." Lithuania replied. "We haven't heard anything that suggests otherwise… have we?"  
"No." Estonia said, sounding relieved. "We should try and meet up with them though. Being isolated isn't very good in our current situation."  
"Alright. Let's get moving then." Lithuania meowed, before pausing. "Uh… lead the way, Estonia."  
"Why don't you? You was quite happy wandering alone for a while, after all."  
"I was looking for you! A-and I'd rather you led. You're the smarter one, after all." Lithuania answered.  
"How about you lead, Latvia?"  
"U-uh..." Latvia froze, frantically trying to think of a reason not to. Estonia saved him.  
"Fine, I'll lead." The Siamese sighed before padding ahead of the other two cats. Lithuania and Latvia quickly followed him across the mansion grounds, glancing around nervously and trying not to jump at every sound. Although Lithuania was some-what successful with this, Latvia wasn't, and every time a twig snapped or a leaf rustled, he jumped. Suddenly, Estonia froze as he picked up a sound other than the normal. Lithuania's eyes widened. He could smell something, just as Estonia could hear it. Latvia stiffened as he realised there was something near.  
"I-is it the m-monster?" He stammered. Lithuania and Estonia exchanged worried glances.  
"I... I think it's worse." Estonia replied. At that moment a large, thick-furred- not fat- brown tom with violet eyes strolled into view, making all three cats jump and causing Latvia to cower behind Estonia.  
"M-Mr Russia!" He squealed. "Y-you're alive! Where are the others, though? A-are they all a-alright?" Russia's eyes narrowed slightly, and for the first time, Estonia noticed the blood on his paws.  
"Latvia, listen to me." He said softly. Latvia turned to him with eyes round and fearful, and the Siamese tom gazed at him, willing him to be calm enough to listen. "Go find the others, quickly. Tell them not to trust Russia. Go!" He hissed the last word, and Latvia unfroze, backing away with his eyes fixed on Russia.  
"Hurry, Latvia." Lithuania meowed, before turning his gaze to Russia. "We'll... we'll catch up." Latvia nodded once, before whirling to race off.

Latvia raced across the ground as fast as his paws could carry him. The terrified cat was incapable of stopping. His chest hurt with every step he took, as he wasn't the healthiest of cats, but he still refused to even slow. The tiny cat didn't stop until suddenly he was forced too by a large she-cat stood in his path. As soon as he crashed into her, she pounced on him, pinning him down with razor sharp claws.  
"What have we here?" She hissed. "Where's my brother? Do you know?"  
"H-he's with E-Estonia a-and Lithuania!" Latvia wailed, struggling to get away from the larger cat.  
"He got out?!" The she-cat hissed with delight, her tail twitching. "Where?! Take me to him!"  
"I-I can't! E-Estonia said-" The claws moved to his throat, cutting the tom's voice off abruptly.  
"Take. Me. To. Him." The she-cat snarled. Latvia's ears flattened and his eyes darkened with fear before he nodded.  
"O-okay." He mewed anxiously. "L-let me u-up." The she-cat shifted her position and growled lowly in warning as Latvia struggled to his paws. "T-this way..." The tiny cat mewed, leading her away.

Lithuania and Estonia stood defensively side by side, gazing at the much larger tom with fear in their eyes. "R-Russia, h-how about I-I make some tea and we a-all relax?" Estonia stammered, trying not to gaze at the blood on the brown cat's paws.  
"I think I've done enough relaxing, Estonia." Russia's voice was bright and cheerful, completely out of place, but beneath it Estonia and Lithuania could both see the insanity in his eyes.  
"W-well how a-about we just t-talk for a bit? I know Belarus and the others were worried..." Russia's eyes narrowed.  
"Don't mention her." The tom growled, and his claws unsheathed. Lithuania and Estonia exchanged fearful glances. Their talk had failed. Russia was going to attack. The two Baltics' eyes narrowed, and an eerie calm stole over both cats. They knew their fates now- and accepted them. The two cats unsheathed their claws, their eyes narrowing as they unsheathed their claws. Russia suddenly charged the two cats, swift despite his size, and both Baltic cats sprang to either side, Lithuania managing to swipe his claws down his side before racing out of reach as Russia whirled to retaliate. When Lithuania darted away, Estonia raced in, charging the larger cat, claws unsheathed, and as he did, Lithuania stood and faced Russia.  
"What did you do to America?" He demanded, stepping closer.  
"The others wouldn't listen to me after China was killed." The brown tom's mew was still calm, even playful, as he side-stepped to dodge Estonia's attack. "So I tried to make them listen." Lithuania's eyes narrowed and he growled lowly, a sound unusual for him. Estonia whirled now that he had raced past the larger tom, and Lithuania sprang forward to help his friend. Russia, however, had grown wise to the pair's tactics and side-stepped both cats before springing on Estonia, his claws scraping down the Siamese's side before he was dislodged by Lithuania hurtling into him, his teeth clamping down on Russia's leg. Russia hissed in pain before twisting around so that he could try to hit Lithuania, who shrieked as the claws pierced his skin just above his right eye, releasing Russia. The large cat sprang away and Lithuania had only moments to catch his breath before he was attacked again. Estonia was standing, blood trickling from his side, and he gave a battle cry before leaping towards Russia, claws outstretched and eyes narrowed. Russia sprang to dodge the attack, releasing Lithuania, who struggled to his paws and scrambled away, blood streaming from his head. "Well that's not very fun." Russia commented, before he charged Estonia. The Siamese tom shrieked in agony as claws raked all the way down his side, and Lithuania dashed to help him. However Russia whirled, and his outstretched claws caught Lithuania's chest, knocking the smaller tom to one side where he laid, stunned, as Russia stalked closer, ready to finish him off. The massive tom's claws glinted, and he bared his teeth before lunging forward to deliver the death blow. Lithuania braced himself, preparing for the pain, unable to stop it. But it never came. Instead there was a shriek of agony, a sound that made every hair on Lithuania's pelt stand on end. He opened his eyes quickly. Stood there, between him and Russia, was Estonia. Blood gushed from his neck, and as Lithuania watched, the Siamese fell forward.  
"Estonia!" The brown cat yowled, racing over.  
"L-Latvia..." Estonia managed to whisper. "Help him..." As he spoke, he struggled weakly, as though trying to escape his death. But gradually his movements slowed and his eyes grew dull as his breathing faded. The blood flow slowed. And with a final sigh, Estonia died. Lithuania turned to Russia, who had been watching the scene with interest, his violet eyes taking in every detail- every drop of blood, every injury on both cats. Those violet eyes fixed on the brown tom suddenly, and Lithuania's ears flattened. There would be time to grieve later, when he had escaped the insane tom. For now, he had to run- run and find Latvia, run and hide like the terrified cat he was.

Latvia padded silently across the grass, his gaze flickering to Belarus often as the she-cat stalked just next to him. Her eyes rarely left him, and the tom shifted uneasily, scared of her. What Lithuania saw in her, he would never know. Belarus hissed suddenly.  
"Well? Where is my brother?" She demanded.  
"H-he's just this way..." Latvia began.  
"Lies!" The she-cat shrieked. "I can hear him yowl!" Latvia froze in terror, his eyes wide. He hadn't realised the yowls he had heard were Russia's- a costly mistake on his part. He had been leading Belarus in the wrong direction, and now he feared he would pay. The tiny tom backed off.  
"I-I can still-" He began, but Belarus' enraged shriek cut him off as the she-cat sprang for him. "E-Estonia!" He wailed. "Lithuania! Help!" But no help came as the claws raked through his side, shredding his skin.

Lithuania raced in the direction he had seen Latvia run in, his paws thudding heavily against the ground. Estonia... was dead? But how? The tom's eyes darkened, but he forced himself to keep going. Russia was far from beaten. After a while, once the large cat had had chance to take in the scene of Estonia's death, then the cat would follow him. That gave him just a few minutes lead- a few minutes to find Latvia and get them both to safety. The other nations would help, he was sure. But if Estonia was dead, if Russia was out and no other cat was... did that mean America and the others were dead too? Lithuania found it impossible that so many cats could be gone, but deep in his heart, he knew it to be true. China had died, after all, killed by the monster.

China. Lithuania's gaze darkened as he thought of the tom that he knew had stolen his former master's heart. And now, it seemed his death had stolen Russia's sanity as well... not that there had been much of that to begin with. China had been killed by the monster of the mansion. It was funny how that had created a new monster. But such thoughts were distracting Lithuania from their true goal, from finding Latvia and getting them both to safety.

Lithuania had only ran for a few minutes when suddenly he saw a scene which made him yowl involuntarily. Latvia was laid on the ground, his soft cream fur stained crimson. Standing with one paw on his side was a fearsome she-cat, white and grey. Her paws were stained red. Lithuania gave an enraged shriek and lunged forward, getting between Latvia and Belarus before she could give the final blow.  
"Belarus, what's gotten into you?! He mewed. "Stop hurting him!"  
"He lied to me!" Belarus hissed. "He told me he would take me to Russia and took me in the opposite direction!" Russia, again? Lithuania didn't dwell on it. He knew how much Belarus cared for her brother.  
"Yes, and that was wrong, but don't hurt him!" The tom said. "You're not like that!" Belarus hissed.  
"Out of my way!" She spat, lunging forward. Lithuania tried to stand his ground, but was flung away by the strong she-cat.  
"Latvia!" He yowled. The tiny cat was so close to death already, he didn't even have the strength to shriek as Belarus' claws sank into his throat, ending his life. "B-Belarus..." Lithuania's eyes were round as he stared at the she-cat. "W-what..?"  
"My brother. _Where_ is he?! Answer me truthfully!" Belarus spat, her eyes flashing with rage. Lithuania's ears flattened as he stared at her. The cat was clearly angry, and Lithuania shivered nervously. Then his gaze found Latvia's body. The cat seemed even smaller than he had in life, small, delicate-fragile. He had promised Estonia he would protect Latvia, and he had failed. As he thought about that, Lithuania's eyes darkened. "Well?" Belarus hissed.

That was when something inside Lithuania just… snapped. He didn't know what happened, but something changed within him, and it was enough to send him hurtling towards the she-cat with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. His eyes flashed as he sprang for her, and she yowled in shock as his claws raked across her muzzle. He raced past her before she could retaliate, before whirling, ready to attack again. "This is for hurting my friend." His voice was low, barely audible, and his tone was angry-more than just a little bit angry, but full of rage and pain. All the years under Russia's rule had created this- all the years of pain and fear, all the years spent trying to gain Belarus' trust and constantly failing. He was done trying to please Belarus, trying to avoid Russia. All he could feel was the anger that had been building up for years, combined with pain and grief. It was these emotions that urged him on, forcing him to fight Belarus. His green eyes displayed no emotion except for rage, however, as he fought the she-cat with only one intention- to kill. As he sprang forward to attack again, Belarus hissed before dodging, her razor-sharp claws reaching out to lash out at Lithuania. Now that Lithuania was closer, he could see several small scratches, mostly on her legs and face, which were trickling blood- injuries caused by Latvia as he fought for survival, perhaps. However he found it easy to dodge Belarus' attack, despite the lightning speed at which she moved, and he sidestepped rapidly before leaping forward. It was as he leapt that he heard a screech from behind him, and a heavy shape crashed into him.  
"You're being naughty!" The cheerful voice would have once filled Lithuania with dread. But that was the old Lithuania. The new Lithuania wasn't afraid, and was quick to wriggle free from underneath the massive, long-haired brown tom before racing away.  
"Brother!" Belarus hissed.  
"Sister. I suppose we should do some killing, hm?"  
"And after that, we can be married?" Belarus asked. Russia didn't reply, instead hurtling towards Lithuania, who used his faster speed to dart out the way and deliver a blow to the larger cat. Russia whirled with unexpected speed, however, and managed to deliver quite a solid blow to Lithuania's side before the smaller cat could get out of the way. Ignoring the sudden pain, Lithuania charged Belarus, who stood waiting, confident that she would be victorious with her brother close by. He was aware of Russia running behind him, not too far back by the sound of his paws. The cinnamon tom pushed his legs faster, before at the last minute diving away from Belarus. A startled yowl followed by a hiss of pain told him that his instincts had been correct, and he turned to see Russia stood next to Belarus, his paws stained with a mixture of blood- Estonia's, Lithuania's, his own- and now, Belarus'. He had sprang for Lithuania, and missed, his claws instead piercing Belarus' skin. Lithuania stood, his eyes narrowed as he waited for the outcome. Russia stared at his sister, violet eyes round as he stepped closer to her.  
"B-Belarus?" He mewed quietly. "Belarus?" He repeated. Then his eyes widened in realisation. The massive cat turned slowly, and now there was no smile, no amused expression- only anger. "You will regret that very much, Lithuania." He growled.  
"Not if I make you regret killing Estonia first." Lithuania spat. "Besides, she killed Latvia."  
"I used to think you liked Belarus. Apparently I was wrong."  
"I _did_ like Belarus." Lithuania growled. "Until she killed Latvia. Only now do I understand what Poland and the others have been trying to tell me about her. She's an insane bitch!" The tom-cat screeched the last sentence before springing forward with a battle yowl, his claws outstretched. Russia was taken by surprise by the sudden attack, but the larger tom lashed out in response quickly, managing to rake his claws down Lithuania's side. Blood streamed from several wounds on the massive cat's body, but somehow he was ignoring them-just as Lithuania ignored his own pain. The two cats were fighting viciously, and blood stained the grassy fields as their claws and teeth pierced the skin. The fight seemed to last for hours to Lithuania, but in reality he knew it was little more than a few minutes- a few minutes of fighting to the death. Lithuania suddenly yowled and lunged for Russia- at the same time, the tom lunged for him. Their claws pierced each other's skin, and Lithuania shrieked in agony as he felt his stomach being torn open. Russia's yowl was just as loud and pain-filled as Lithuania's teeth found his neck, and both cats separated, standing and glaring at each other. Lithuania's legs felt weak, and trembled beneath him as he tried to remain standing. Russia wasn't in much better shape. The smaller cinnamon cat tried to step towards Russia, determined to get the killing blow in, when he stumbled and fell.  
"Looks like… I… win…" Russia panted, before there was a thud as he too fell to the ground. Darkness ate at the corners of Lithuania's vision, and the tom tried his hardest to stay awake, to survive. This wasn't how it was supposed to end for him! He had escaped Russia and the suffering the large cat had caused- but now, it seemed, he was destined to die at his claws after all. His ears strained for the sound of Russia's breathing, but all they picked up was the sounds of his own harsh, strained breathing. Russia, it seemed, was dead. As Lithuania's strength ebbed away, and his eyes began to close out of exhaustion, he had just one thought.

At least no one else would have to suffer under Russia anymore.


End file.
